


On Thin Ice

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Halloween, Late at Night, Serial Killers, Smut, Snowed In, Suspense, Thriller, Violence, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan and Vera have to attend a conference in a remote location in Victoria during the winter months. All is going well, until there is a mysterious figure standing in the middle of the road...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa/gifts), [Yedda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mixed prompt that Lisa and Yedda gave me a while ago, and I recently decided to try and make it a Halloween theme with a prompt Yedda suggested.
> 
> Happy Halloween! :)

Joan observed Vera put on a warm coat as she carried her suitcase into her car. They were going away for a conference. Usually Joan attended these alone, but this time she thought it would be good to take her loyal and trusted Deputy with her. After all, she was her mentor. It would give her more experience, get her away from her vile mother, and give them some nice... bonding time.

As much as Joan tried to remain professional with Vera, they had started developing a close working relationship, a friendship if one would like to call it. Joan didn't have many friends, and she felt that Vera understood her. She definitely wanted to please her which Joan always used to her advantage. There was nothing wrong with that since she got something out of it just as much as Vera did.

If only the younger woman wasn't such a sensitive little mouse. She'd have to do something about that soon or Vera wouldn't be able to survive, and the plans that Joan had wouldn't come to fruition.

Then there was also the part of her that knew she was becoming attracted to Vera, and normally she wasn't her type. At least, not since Jianna. Doreen often reminded her of Jianna and she was attracted to her right away, but Vera had snuck up on her.

Vera's hair softly framed her face, and Joan couldn't help but see how beautiful Vera was. She already thought she was attractive while in uniform, but it wasn't very often that they were together outside of the prison.

_I'll have to invite her for dinner more often..._

“Vera, you're not used to snow. You need more than that,” Joan said slightly irritated.

It was rare for it to snow in Australia, and Victoria was one of those places that had snow if the temperature dropped low enough. Joan didn't mind the cold and snow for she grew up with it during the winters of Russia from a young age, but she knew Vera was going to have a difficult time with it. She smirked as the smaller woman came up to her with incorrect boots for wear.

“You'll get frostbite with those. I don't have all day, so let me go and find you something suitable.”

“Yes, Governor,” she mumbled, blushing as she allowed Joan to sift through her belongings for their trip.

Satisfied with what she found, Joan ushered Vera into the car. It was quiet and she turned on the radio, listening to the news as she drove.

“Do you mind if we listen to music?” Vera asked after an hour.

“What would you like to listen to?” She asked curiously.

Vera shrugged. “I don't know. I'm just tired of listening to the news.”

Joan nodded, smiling slightly. As she reached to change the radio station, she hesitated when she overheard a recent update.

_“...Law enforcement reports the suspect is armed and extremely dangerous. Four people have been killed and one is seriously injured. Police are still trying to determine if this is a possible serial killer case, and highly advise locking your doors and not being out alone. Suspect was last seen at... ”_

The radio's reception started to cut out as she heard a faint static and Joan tried to hear more of the information, but it kept breaking up.

Vera's eyes were wide and she swallowed nervously, leaning over to lock their doors. Joan gripped the steering wheel, watching her from the corner of her eye.

“Nothing to worry about, Vera,” Joan said confidently, but truthfully she was disturbed to hear such a thing.

“I'm sure you're right, Governor. And we work with criminals every day. Many of them are killers, so there's no reason for us to be afraid,” Vera said, but Joan could hear the slight tremor in her voice.

“I'm not afraid, but that doesn't mean we can't be cautious. The odds aren't likely, and we'll be there at the hotel in just a few more hours. And Vera, remember what I said?”

Vera looked at her quizzically, furrowing her eyebrows. “I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're referring to.”

“You can call me Joan. In fact, I'd prefer it since we're not at Wentworth right now.”

“O-oh... yes. Thank you, Joan,” Vera said and smiled.

She gave a small smile back, paying attention to the road as she turned on some classical music by Johann Johannsson. He was one of her favorite composers and she was calmed by the musical notes that played.

“This is beautiful music. Have you always listened to this?”

“Yes, it was something my father loved,” she said softly, feeling uncomfortable discussing her father. “You should sleep, Vera.”

“Oh, I'm not very tired right now.”

“We have a long drive ahead of us, so I insist. Unless you're afraid to fall asleep in front of me?”

“N-no, I'm not. I just wanted to make sure that I'd be able to take over driving if you needed me to.”

“I'm fine. You should get some rest while you can.”

Joan was soothed as she listened to the music playing, and the soft sound of Vera's breathing. She wasn't one for much conversation while driving and didn't want to make small talk for this long. She would prefer that Vera be asleep for this reason, and she couldn't help but find the sight rather endearing whenever she looked at her. She lifted a blanket and slowly placed it over Vera's chest to keep her warm.

The snow was coming down even more, and it was becoming harder for her to see. The conditions of the road weren't easy either, and she was getting a little hungry. It would be time to pull over to have something to eat, but Joan wanted to drive just a little bit longer if she could get as close to their destination as possible.

They weren't even quite halfway through yet, and she had to squint her eyes to see better. It was extremely dark and as she tried to remember where to turn on her brights, she gasped as she saw a figure in the road. She slowed down, wondering what was going on. It was a man and he stared at them, tilting his head.

_What is this nonsense?_

She was going to ask what he was doing, turning towards her door handle and opening it slightly. She gasped and slammed her door shut as he began to run towards them. He was running so fast, his eyes widening with a crazed look on his face. Joan slammed on the brakes, the car skidding over what she hoped wasn't black ice. She was able to gain control of the car, careful as Vera was startled awake.

“What happened?” She asked anxiously.

“I saw someone in the road.”

“What? Out here? We're in the middle of nowhere...”

“I know, and he ran towards the car. He looked deranged...”

Her heart was beating faster, but she told herself to calm down so she could deal with this. The man was nowhere to be seen. She pressed forward on the gas pedal, feeling the car making a jerking movement onto the road. Quickly stopping the car, she opened the door as she stepped out. She inspected the road and her tires, and Joan didn't often feel dread but she did then when she saw several nails on the road. Her tires were flat, and she wasn't sure if all four were affected, but definitely one was. She walked over to the other front wheel and saw one nail inside it too.

_These were left deliberately... it's a trap._

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she quickly went to the back of her car and grabbed a first aid kit, some food, and flashlights. She opened the passenger side and Vera stared up at her wide eyed.

“Joan, what are you doing?”

“Someone put nails in the road. I sense foul play and I have a feeling if we stay out in the middle of the road for too long, we may end up dead.”

Vera breathed faster, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. Joan recognized a panic attack coming and grabbed the smaller woman's shoulders.

“Vera, you're with me and we'll be okay. But you're going to have to listen to everything I tell you, do you understand?”

Vera touched her chest, trying to breathe and Joan cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes. “Slow breaths. I will keep you safe, do you hear me?”

Vera's breathing was still labored, but it was starting to slow as she blinked and nodded at Joan. “What do we have to do?”

“We can't stay here, Vera. Going on foot would be best right now, and we need to find some shelter.”

“But it's freezing and it's so dark! Even you have to be afraid that we'll be killed by the elements out here!”

Joan had went through very many stressful situations in her life, and she always tried to be prepared for them no matter how she felt. She couldn't let fear paralyze Vera... or her.

“I won't let us die out here. You're going to have to trust me,” Joan said seriously. She handed Vera a flashlight and grabbed a map. The woman looked scared and unsure of herself, looking back at Joan and the car.

“Are you sure we shouldn't stay here?”

Joan's nostrils flared as she felt her impatience growing; gritting her teeth while she counted to ten. Grabbing Vera's gloved hand, she felt an odd warmth as the woman looked up at her. It was the first time she'd ever held her hand. She pulled Vera into the woods, turning on her flashlight as they began to walk. It had finally stopped snowing, but it was at least two feet of snow. Glancing down at Vera, the smaller woman was trying not to panic again and Joan squeezed her hand.

As they moved in the woods, Joan thought she heard a strange sound and stopped, pulling Vera close to her. She had the distinct, uneasy feeling they were being watched.

It was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knows me well, knows I love suspense and thrillers of this kind. I hope I'm able to deliver with this to make it a little intense, suspenseful, and creepy just in time for Halloween. This won't be a super long fic so I think it'll most likely be 3-4 chapters, maybe 5.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to what I listened to while writing to get into the mood for this fic, there was a youtube video that had a collection of creepy and atmospheric music for driving around late at night in the woods. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBAY1WICYSo
> 
> And if you'd like to hear the music Joan listened to in the car, it's called: Good Morning, Midnight & Good Night, Day / Orphée by Johann Johannsson. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl3WtUrfEyo
> 
> Feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted chapter 2 before it was ready so there are some minor changes I made recently for that reason.

It was quiet, almost too quiet as Vera looked around her. She lost track of the time she and Joan had been trekking through the snow, but she thought it had to at least have been two hours. It was freezing and she was so tired.

Joan had kept moving at a steady pace, and she had tried to keep up but she couldn't with her shorter legs. She wasn't used to this weather either, and all this was completely draining.

“Joan, I have to stop and rest,” she said.

“We should keep going,” Joan said firmly.

“I need to rest,” she pleaded, as she stumbled and tripped over a rock, landing on her front.

The snow was freezing as it hit her face and body, and she could feel pain as the cold seeped into her. Joan turned around, and the flashlight blinded her.

“Get up, Vera,” she said tersely.

“I'm so tired, I don't think I can keep going right now. Please just let us rest.”

She watched Joan's lip twitch and tried to ignore the look of irritation on her face. Joan stepped closer and held out her hand, pulling Vera up. She pressed against Joan, seeking the warmth of her body. The taller woman stiffened, then slowly wrapped her arms around her as they sat on a fallen tree.

“Better?” Joan asked quietly.

“Yes, thank you,” she whispered.

Vera looked up at the sky and it would have been a beautiful night, except for the fact that someone sabotaged the road.

“How much farther should we go?”

“Until we find some shelter or some place where we can get help,” Joan said as she pulled out a map, her gloved hands trembling slightly as she turned off her flashlight. “We can't stay here for long. I think we're being followed so you should turn off your flashlight too for now.”

“But we haven't seen anyone. Maybe we lost whoever you saw on the road.”

Joan shook her head, taking Vera's flashlight and switching it off. “That report about a killer on the loose, and that person and the nails on the road, it can't be coincidence. I thought some of the sounds I've heard were animals, but I don't think so now. Someone is following us.”

As she said that, Vera heard a crack that sounded like a tree branch snapping. She looked up, and Joan grabbed her and pulled her behind the tree they sat on. She looked up at Joan who lifted her finger to her lips as she peered over the wood.

There was silence at first, and then she could hear footsteps, the crunching sound of something walking on the snow. Vera covered her mouth to quiet her breathing, her heart beating faster. She looked over and her eyes widened when she saw a dark figure passing through. She couldn't make out what the person looked like in the darkness, but she could tell it was a man. The moonlight glinted off of a long knife he held, making her hold her breath so he wouldn't hear.

He knelt down, inspecting the ground as he looked in their direction, and Joan lowered her head, and Vera followed suit. She felt helpless since they had nothing but their flashlights, which couldn't even really be used as a weapon. She could hear the footsteps moving closer, and Joan grabbed a large rock, her body tensing.

He stopped near them, and she saw a faint shadow of his body in the moonlight. It looked extremely tall and slightly jagged, and she could have sworn she saw what looked like the shape of horns on his head. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her since there was no way that was possible. His breathing was soft and calm, and then he started to hum some unknown tune. She glanced at Joan who was gripping the rock in her hand, her body very still.

He began to sniff the air, and she thought she was going to have a heart attack as she heard his breathing even closer to them now. She didn't want to die out here, and she wasn't sure why Joan wasn't attacking him with that rock in her hand. Joan's elegant profile was tense, and her lip was twitching and she bared her teeth in a grim smile.

Vera had never seen her look that way, and it frightened her to think about what was going through her mind. But that wasn't nearly as scary as this man who seemed to be hunting them. His footsteps were farther away now until she could hear nothing but the wind and their own breathing.

After a couple minutes, Joan slowly looked up from their hiding place, holding the rock in a defensive way. Vera was so scared and just wanted to go back to the car.

“He's gone,” Joan whispered.

“Are you sure? I think we should go back.”

Joan helped her up, looking down at her and the moonlight shone on the silver streaks of her black hair. Her skin looked even more pale than usual, and this made her lips look like a dark but luscious red.

_Luscious? Since when did I think the Governor's lips looked luscious?_

Joan was beautiful she realized, and this was a stark contrast to the woman who just a few moments ago, looked like she was ready to eviscerate the man who had been following them.

“We can't go back, Vera. I promise you we will find shelter,” she said as she began walking quickly through the snow. Vera hesitated at first before she followed her.

“I know what I'm doing. You need to have faith in me. Do you remember our first conversation about trust?”

“Y-yes, I do. But this is entirely different. We're out here in the middle of nowhere, and the more we keep going into the woods, the more I'm afraid we'll get lost. What if we never find some place for shelter? I'm so tired and what if we freeze to death?”

Joan stopped in her tracks, and Vera could hear her taking a few deep breaths as she slowly turned towards her.

“Freezing to death would be better than becoming a killer's next victim, Vera. Don't assume I don't think about all the ways in which we could die out here. But if I let that take over my mind, we wouldn't be able to get through this. We will survive.”

“But--”

Joan lifted a finger against her lips. “I don't want to hear it. Don't disappoint me with your attitude. I know you're scared but we're in this together, and I won't let anything--”

She paused as she looked around, her eyes squinting in the dark as she looked down at Vera. “Do you hear that?”

Vera listened, only being able to hear the wind but then she heard something else. It was rapid footsteps and then she knew that someone was running in their direction.

Before Joan could react, she was yanked back by the hair, dropping her flashlight. She quickly hit her attacker with her elbow, but it was so dark that Vera couldn't see where the person went. Joan grabbed Vera as they ran through the woods in the opposite direction. Vera tried hard to keep up with Joan, stumbling over the ground as her hand slipped away from hers.

“Keep going, Vera!”

Vera turned around and could hear and see the faint outline of the person following them. She knew it had to be that man from earlier, and he was running too which made her run faster.

She had the only flashlight working but it was hard to see as she ran, and she wasn't sure how Joan was able to watch where she was going. Just when she thought her lungs would give out, she ran right into Joan.

Joan pointed. “Do you see that? It's a cabin. We can make it over there, but there's only one issue.”

“What's that?” Vera asked breathlessly.

Joan stepped onto a large icy surface. “We have to go across this, and we both need to be extremely careful.”

Vera imagined the ice cracking and shattering underneath Joan or herself, and shook her head. “No, there has to be another way.”

“There is no other way! We have to cross this and if we don't, we WILL die, Vera! If you'd like to find another way, go right ahead but I am going across this,” she yelled.

Vera was hurt by her response, startled by her raising her voice. “I'm scared,” she said.

Joan sighed. “I know, but you need to take my hand now.”

Vera heard the running louder as she looked behind her, eyes widening in fear as she saw the glint of the knife.

“Take my hand, Vera!” Joan hissed.

Vera grabbed her hand as Joan pulled her onto the ice, and they slowly and carefully began to walk across it. Joan looked behind them, her mouth dropping as the man who followed them watched them from a distance.

Vera winced as she heard the cracking of the ice. Joan gently pulled her, looking down as more ice was breaking around them. Vera let go of Joan's hand, and heard loud cracking, turning around as a large rock was slowly skidding across the ice. She looked into Joan's eyes, the fearful recognition in them before the ice split and opened. Joan tried to reach out for her before the ice broke as she fell through, the freezing water hitting her like knives.

“Vera!” Joan screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's another cliffhanger! Lol I hope it was enjoyable. :)


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a few seconds for Vera to fall through the ice, but it seemed to be in slow motion, and she watched as her Deputy's eyes widened in fear. Once Joan realized what was about to happen, it was too late. Very rarely did she scream but in times of crisis such as this, she couldn't help such an emotional reaction.

Joan kept a safe distance from the ice, making sure to not fall through herself, but she was worried what would happen if Vera wouldn't be able to get out of there. There was no equipment to help her; no rope or ice picks. She was alone and if she didn't do something now, Vera would drown and freeze to death.

Joan had once fallen through ice as a child during the winter in Russia, and her father taught her how to get out. It was a frightening experience, and she knew Vera's body was going to go into shock for a short time. She took a deep breath and took off her scarf and coat. Joan shivered as she felt the bite of the frigid air, seeing her breath in front of her. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, and she took off her sweater, gasping in the cold as she stood only in her pants and bra. She quickly put on her coat to cover her body, to keep it a little warm as she tied her sweater and scarf together.

Vera was hyperventilating as she tread water above the surface, her once olive skin now completely white.

“J-j-j-jo...” she said, her teeth chattering.

“I-I-I c-c-c-an't--”

“Vera, your body is going into shock and you're going to feel this for at least three minutes. Stay above the water and breathe slowly.”

“B-b-b-but I-I'm f-f-fr-freezing,” she sputtered out.

“Keep breathing slowly. Slow and deep breaths.”

“I-I-I g-g-go-going to d-d-die.”

“No, you are not! I know it's extremely difficult but it's just pain, Vera. Your body will calm down and once that happens, you need to focus on getting out.”

“I-I-I d-d-don't t-t-think I c-can.”

Vera was trying to breathe slowly despite what her body was experiencing, and she closed her eyes a few times as she looked up at Joan.

“H-h-help m-me, J-Joan.”

Joan remembered the same plea she gave to her father, and he wouldn't help her out. She was scared and angry at him for almost letting her die. She had made her way out of it though, and became a stronger person for it. She had plans for Vera, and knew that she'd have to grow thicker skin. Vera was still weak, and she needed to become stronger. Being out in the middle of the snow was the best situation for her to do that... especially while being followed by some serial killer.

Joan looked beyond Vera and into the woods, not able to see the man who followed them. He had to be watching them since there was no way he'd just let them go after all that effort. She better understood that more than anyone; the obsession that one could have with inflicting fear and pain on others. Joan better channeled that side of her through other means. She would never be so impulsive as to murder others the way psychopaths like that man did.

Her eyes slowly scanned the area, taking in the snow on the branches of the trees, and anything that could help their situation. With no branches nearby, she'd have to rely on her clothing to help Vera out. Joan remembered how her father often told her to be ruthless, but she wasn't going to use this experience as a way to teach Vera self perseverance. She had a difficult time with empathy, but not everyone deserved the same experience she had. There was a time and a place for that, and Joan knew she needed to help Vera in the way her father didn't.

_If I don't lose her._

“Vera, I need you to move to the area you know the ice is most stable. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes, I think I-I can,” she said as she now breathed slowly and evenly, gasping a little in the cold but not quite the same shock as before.

“I don't want to die.”

“We will have time so you're not going to die. I have experience in this, and I'm going to toss you my sweater and scarf for you to grab onto. Breathe, stay calm, and try to get as much of yourself onto the ice as you can.”

“How do I do that? I'm so cold and numb.”

Joan remembered the freezing pain and numbness, hoping that Vera would be able to get out of there soon without having hypothermia... or worse. “Use your elbows and arms to lift yourself and kick your legs as if you're going to swim onto the ice.”

Vera tried a few times, having a hard time staying on the ice, but she did manage to kick her legs enough to where she was partially on her front. Joan tossed her the poor excuse of a “rope” she created, and instructed Vera to keep kicking her legs. She pulled Vera, wincing at her own numb fingers trying to make sure she didn't get too close to where the ice broke so she wouldn't fall in as well. As much as she wanted to grab Vera, she knew that could put them both in danger, and she needed to be alert. It was already difficult enough trying to save one person.

Vera was fully onto the ice now so she pushed herself slightly and Joan used the rest of her strength to pull Vera away. Breathing heavily, she grasped Vera's hand as she helped her up. Joan wrapped her arm around her trying to keep her warm as she looked behind them. She didn't see anything but the woods, frustrated at not knowing where that man could have gone. They had to make it to the cabin now.

_If you come near us again, I'll kill you._

“Joan, I'm so tired,” Vera said as she shivered, barely able to walk as they moved across the ice. Joan was tired too, but she needed Vera to survive. She lowered her hand under Vera's legs, picking her up and holding her close to her chest.

“Joan, I can walk,” she said halfheartedly.

“Yes, dragging your feet prove how you're walking just fine,” she said sarcastically.

“I'm s-sorry,” Vera said quietly. 

Joan wanted to kick herself for what she said. “We're almost there and then we'll be warm, I promise,” Joan said softly.

She could feel Vera's shivering body against hers, and Joan just hoped she'd have the strength to continue carrying her. She wasn't young anymore and despite how in shape she was, even this could make her exhausted. Her whole body ached, and all she wanted to do was lie down and rest. Joan forced herself to remember the times her father yelled at her for how weak she was, conditioning her to always push through the pain. She steeled herself as she stepped onto the snow, sighing in relief as she carried Vera to the cabin.

Whether or not anyone was there didn't matter. There were no signs of any life inside it; no smoke coming out of the chimney from the fireplace. It was more than likely abandoned or hadn't been used in some time. She gently set Vera down, tightening her arm around her as she looked through the windows. It was so dark but she didn't think anyone was in there.

“Is anyone here?” Vera asked, looking around and shivering.

“I don't think so,” Joan replied, trying the door knob and it surprisingly opened. Joan stepped inside, keeping Vera behind her. There was nothing except the light from the moon and stars as it bathed the the wooden floor. Turning around she saw that the door locked from the inside, and she moved around as she secured whatever she could so they'd be protected. She'd have to make do in the darkness and she noticed the fireplace, moving over to where she felt firewood.

As she got the fire going, she looked around as the light of the flames cast a soft glow around the cabin. She was startled when Vera sat on her knees in front of the fireplace, pressing her hands out. Vera was shivering so much and Joan stood up, seeing a bed with blankets folded at the end of it. As much as she hated the idea of sleeping in a stranger's bed, desperate times called for desperate measures. Joan pulled Vera up and guided her over to the bed.

“Why are y-you moving me here? The f-fire is s-so warm,” Vera said shivering even more until her teeth were chattering.

“Take off your clothing,” Joan ordered.

“W-what? I'm already f-freezing and I've never been naked in front of you, and h-hardly anyone else. Just let m-me stay by the fire.”

Joan breathed deeply, knowing this was extremely awkward for her, but she didn't care. She would do what she needed to do to keep Vera alive.

“Vera, you need body heat and the best way to do it is to get those soaked clothes off of you.”

She was sure Vera would have blushed then if she wasn't so pale, as she slowly took off her shirt. Vera struggled with it as she tried to pull the shirt over her head. “I'm s-so cold.”

“Let me help you.” Joan slowly and carefully helped take her top off, averting her eyes now that Vera was in her bra and underwear. She tried not to look too much at her body and how attractive she was as she sat in front of her.

“I, uh, think you should take those off too... because they need to dry,” Joan said haltingly.

“This is humiliating,” Vera whispered, as she slowly took off first her bra and then her underwear.

Joan turned her head away, looking straight ahead. She tried not to feel hurt by that statement, but also knew that she'd have to strip as well to help warm her, and each other. Even now, Joan was shivering slightly despite the fire. Grabbing her coat, she wrapped it around Vera's shoulders. Vera's eyes widened at Joan wearing only a bra underneath, and Joan lifted her eyebrow.

“I forgot you t-took off y-your sweater,” she said quietly. Joan bit her lip, suddenly feeling self conscious as she took off her pants, leaving her bra and underwear on.

“I only think it's best for you to take off your... undergarments because they're wet,” Joan said, blushing now as she thought of the two of them being close together.

Vera shivered and Joan laid down onto the bed, watching as Vera took off her coat. She had narrow shoulders and a smooth back, followed by soft womanly curves. She was always thin and very toned, but Joan suddenly saw how delicate her body looked.

“How should we do this?” Vera asked, her head turned to the side, now shivering violently.

Joan lifted the blanket over herself, and placed her hand on Vera's soft back. “Vera, it's no time to be modest. We need to survive.”

Vera looked backed at her, her blue eyes unsure as she laid down in bed, sighing softly as Joan wrapped her arms around her. Joan had to bite back a moan as she felt her body touch her own, and Joan's nipples were already hard due to the cold but they were even more sensitive as they pressed against Vera's back.

Vera was tense in her arms, and Joan breathed softly against her neck, so quiet now except for the wind and the crackling of the fire. Joan normally wouldn't be this close to someone, but this was a dire situation and they both needed the body heat. There was no other reason, but the scent of Vera's hair was enough to make her a little dizzy, and she pushed down the need to gently cup her breast, trying not to imagine Vera's nipple hardening under her palm.

Vera began to relax in her arms, and Joan smiled as she did, feeling her own body relax. “Are you warm enough?” Joan asked softly.

“Yes,” she whispered. “This is—this is very nice.”

Joan knew that she couldn't hold back anymore, but she was concerned about taking advantage of Vera. She was many things, but the last thing she wanted was to make Vera uncomfortable with her... at least not like this.

_What if she doesn't find me attractive? Not many have, and I don't think I could withstand more rejection._

“Vera, how are you feeling?”

“Hmm, I feel better. Much warmer now... this was a good idea. You're so warm and the fire is making it even easier. This is almost like camping,” she said, and Joan smiled.

“I suppose it is. The fire is going, the night is quiet and you can see the silver light of the moon. Not many have an opportunity to see the night like this,” she said as she glanced up at a skylight above them. She could see stars and constellations, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were stranded and dealing with a psychopath, she would feel more peaceful. Thinking of that man made her stiffen as she looked around to make sure she had locked everything.

“Do you see the skylight, Vera? You can see the stars,” she said softly. Vera turned her head and looked up, pressing even closer to Joan.

“They're beautiful, and so bright,” she said as she looked up at Joan. Her eyes were a soft blue as she faced Joan now.

“You saved me. Thank you,” she whispered.

Joan was breathing deeply, nodding as she lifted her hand, hesitating before she touched her cheek. “No need to thank me. I did what I needed to do.”

Vera watched her closely, and there was a look in her eyes that Joan knew she was feeling the same as she was. Vera lifted her hand and stroked Joan's hair, making the older woman close her eyes. Soft lips touched hers, and she opened her mouth as she kissed Vera back. It had been a long time since a woman had kissed her, feeling the heat spread through her lower abdomen as her body responded. Vera stopped suddenly, pulling back as she looked at her.

“Was that okay? I-I don't know if--”

Joan cupped the back of her neck and kissed her again, harder this time as she showed Vera how she felt. Vera moaned softly into her mouth, making Joan wet as she sucked her lower lip. Her arms tightened around Vera, needing to feel her body as her breasts touched hers.

Vera pulled her lips away again, making Joan sigh from the loss of contact. “I've never kissed a woman before. I-I don't know what I'm doing,” she said nervously.

Joan was breathless, wanting to taste her lips again but knew she needed to reassure her. “You're doing fine,” she said, then thinking of another possibility and she was afraid of the answer. “Do you—do you want this?”

Vera's fingertips stroked her cheek. “Yes, I do. More than I thought I would.”

Joan's eyes closed as she kissed Vera deeply and passionately. Her lips were warm and soft, and Joan never knew it would be like this. She moaned into her mouth as she felt Vera's hand squeeze her breast. Joan took her hand and pressed it between her legs.

“This is what you're doing to me,” she said huskily, her voice breathy.

Vera sighed softly, gently touching her through her underwear. “You're so wet,” she whispered.

Joan smiled, her hand stroking along Vera's sides and breasts, tracing her skin with her fingertips. Realizing she needed to feel more, she sat up as she took off her bra, lifting her hips as she slid off her underwear. She moaned as she pressed her naked body fully against Vera, looking into her eyes.

“This is going to change everything,” Joan said.

Vera nodded, caressing her body, her hands traveling to her lower back before they dipped lower, squeezing her ass. “I know it will. Please...” Vera moaned, lifting her hips against hers.

Vera's body was covered in beautiful silver light, her full lips red and inviting. Joan shivered, but this time it wasn't from the cold. She wanted nothing more than to devour her as she lowered her head, kissing her again.

 

* * *

 

He had watched with sinister satisfaction as the smaller woman fell through the ice. They wouldn't have it so easy; he'd make sure of that. Crouching down, he crept towards the cabin they had taken shelter in. Holding the knife, he smiled as he licked the blade, imagining how it would feel as he stabbed the knife into them. He'd do it over and over again, just like the others. He'd make them beg first, enjoying the terror in their eyes and the tears that he'd taste before finally killing them. 

_No one will hear them scream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they'll continue smut in the next chapter lol. Hope that was enjoyable! :)
> 
> I listened to some of the Silent Hill 2 & 3 soundtracks while writing this chapter. I chose an eerily beautiful and somber ambient playlist for it. If you're interested, here is the link for that. 
> 
> Silent Chill Redux [Relaxing Music from Silent Hill 2 & 3]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vteCosE9qnM


	4. Chapter 4

Vera shivered, unsure now if it was still from the freezing temperature, or if it was because of the woman between her legs. She decided that it didn't matter as Joan's soft lips covered hers. Her mouth was hot and wet, her longer body soft and supple as Joan pressed open mouthed kisses across her neck and throat.

Vera gazed up at her, stroking her hands through her dark and silver hair, smiling at the lock of hair that fell over Joan's eye. Her beautiful ivory skin was given a slight silver hue as she continued to caress her body.

Joan's touch was surprisingly gentle as she held Vera, and she moaned when she felt Joan's wetness press against her thigh. Vera looked into her eyes, watching the taller woman slowly begin to grind her hips as she reached down and circled Vera's nipple. Joan's fingertips slowly traced the skin between her breasts as she lifted Vera's leg over her hip. Joan's lips were on hers again, demanding as her tongue rolled over hers, making Vera whimper into her mouth. Joan smiled a little into their kiss as she turned them over onto their sides.

Vera lifted her hand as she caressed Joan's side and hip, slowly reaching up to cup her breast again and this time leaned forward and took her pert nipple into her mouth, closing her eyes as Joan held her head to her breast.

“Vera,” she whispered, placing a kiss against her head as she pressed more of her breast into Vera's mouth. Vera sucked her nipple, moaning around her breast and squeezing the other one.

“Bite them,” Joan rasped. Vera obeyed, biting gently and loving the gasp that Joan let out, followed by a low moan. She shivered again and Joan stroked her hair, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She covered Vera's body with hers and the blanket, sliding her hand over her hips and stomach. Vera moaned when she felt Joan's hand between her legs, softly stroking her sensitive skin.

Lifting her leg more onto her hip, she opened herself to Joan. She breathed against her lips as she looked into her dark eyes, seeing the arousal in them. Joan's fingers stroked her slowly and teasingly, watching her closely as she brushed her clit, trembling in her arms.

Joan kissed her again as she slid her fingers inside her, slowly curling them as she held Vera tight. She broke their kiss, looking into Joan's eyes as she began to slide her fingers in and out, slow and deliberate. Vera moaned, kissing her neck as she pressed against her, slowly undulating her hips as Joan lifted her thumb to circle her clit.

“Joan,” she moaned, looking into her eyes again as Joan curled her fingers, spreading her legs a little wider.

“Yes, that's it. Spread your legs for me,” Joan said, moaning as she kept circling her clit. Vera whimpered, lifting her hips as Joan stroked inside her.

“Mmm, I-I'm close,” she gasped as Joan smiled and kissed her. Vera breathed heavily, rocking her hips faster as Joan held her and began to thrust her fingers faster. Her body shaking now, she looked into Joan's eyes, soft moans escaping her lips.

“Come for me,” Joan whispered hotly, stroking her clit as Vera arched her back. Vera moaned when Joan grasped her back, lifting her when she felt her soft breasts against hers. Joan watched her, her eyes half lidded as she circled her clit faster. Vera let go as she climaxed, shaking and moaning. Joan kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth. She was still inside her, stroking gently as Vera rode out her orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Vera pulled back as she gazed at Joan. The taller woman had a confused look on her face, and Vera wasn't sure what her expression meant as she blushed.

“Are you okay?”

Joan's eyes softened as she stroked her finger along her cheek. “Yes, are you?”

Vera was a little sore still, but her body ached in so many pleasant ways as she cuddled against her. “Yes, that was um... very nice,” she said, smiling at her. Joan smiled shyly back, wrapping her up in her arms as she nuzzled her neck.

“Yes, it was,” Joan whispered, caressing her skin. Vera was already relaxed, suddenly feeling exhausted as Joan gently and tenderly traced her fingertips over her arms and stomach.

Vera could feel how wet Joan was when she pressed against her, and she turned over to face her. She kissed Joan, pressing her body to hers. Joan moaned, pulling back and stroking her hair. “I think we should rest,” she said softly.

Vera furrowed her eyebrows, feeling confused and a little hurt. “Do you not want me to...?”

Joan wrapped her arm around her waist, and Vera sighed happily, loving her touch. “It's quite obvious that I do because of this,” she said pulling Vera's hand between her legs again, closing her eyes as Vera stroked her. She quickly pulled her hand away, and held Vera closer to her, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

She kissed her gently, looking into her eyes. “You fell through the ice, and your body is weak and tired. I'm sure what we did took a lot out of you. You should rest, and I'll watch over you. Aren't you feeling relaxed?” Joan asked with a sly smile.

“Yes, very relaxed actually,” Vera said as Joan continued to stroke her arms, and she was so tired suddenly that she felt the last of whatever remaining tension in her body melt away.

“Sleep, Vera,” Joan whispered, and she knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she did, her body now feeling heavy as her eyes closed. Tender lips kissed her forehead and Vera sighed softly, grasping the warm body against hers tightly as she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Slowly opening her eyes, Joan was unsure of where she was. She was cold as she shivered, looking down at the woman in her arms. Joan remembered suddenly that she was with Vera, and they had taken shelter in a cabin. The fire was starting to go out and she slowly moved away from Vera as she tucked the blanket around her. Shivering, she crouched down as she grabbed some newspapers to put into the fireplace. She slid on her coat while she stoked the fire, glad for the warmth as she looked around for any other light source. Finding a lighter, she slowly moved around the cabin. Hopefully there was some canned food here just in case they'd be here for a few days. She planned to get help as soon as possible, but for now they'd have to stay here.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she saw a pool of light in another section of the cabin, and as she walked towards it, she froze as she saw the back door was left open. Anxiety gripped her as she breathed faster, closing the door quickly and locking it.

_I thought I locked everything..._

The flame of the lighter could only allow her to see so much, and she was wide awake now as she slowly walked through the cabin, careful as she was alert to every little sound and movement. The shadows inside made her paranoid, and she moved back to where Vera was. She was sleeping soundly, and Joan searched this part of the cabin as well. Licking her lips, nothing looked disturbed, and she quickly checked under the bed, sighing in relief when she didn't see anything.

She sat close to Vera, stroking her hair until she heard a strange sound, almost like the sound of nails running down a chalkboard. Looking up at the skylight, her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the same man who had been chasing them staring down at her. He was holding a knife and tapping it as he slowly dragged it down the window. His face was emotionless, except for his wide eyes which seemed to be filled with a sick glee as he stared down at them. He slowly began pressing his finger against the window, where she could see him spelling something out against the frost.

**HELLO.**

“Wake up, Vera,” Joan said, shaking her as she sleepily rolled over.

“What? What is it?”

“He's watching us,” she whispered.

“What?” Vera squeaked.

Joan lifted her head, feeling some panic when he was no longer above them.

“Where is he?!” She hissed.

Joan pulled on some clothes and handed Vera's over to her that were now partially dry. “Vera, I think he was inside here. I think—I think he watched us sleep,” she said urgently. Vera covered her body with the blanket, and Joan thought of how vulnerable they both were.

“Why didn't he kill us then? He had the perfect opportunity,” Vera said.

Joan narrowed her eyes when she saw what looked like a lock of her own hair resting on the pillow. The idea of some crazed man being in there with them while they were sleeping, and that he'd been that close to cut off a piece of her hair made her feel sick.

“He's playing with us,” she said as she lifted it and showed it to Vera.

“Oh, my God,” Vera cried, breathing faster as she started hyperventilating in panic.

Joan and Vera jumped when there was a loud banging at the front door. She wrapped her arms around Vera, tensing when the banging persisted. They couldn't just sit there, so she looked for anything that could be a weapon, staring at the door when it went silent.

Joan slowly walked over to the door, her breath misting in front of her as she looked out the window. He stood some distance away from the cabin, watching them and tilting his head in the darkness as he lifted his hand and showed her the knife. She grit her teeth, jumping when she felt a hand on her back.

“Don't do that!”

“I'm sorry! Joan, w-what do we do?”

“We need to find something we can use as a weapon,” she murmured, searching through the cabin.

Vera looked out the window. “I think he's gone.”

Joan shook her head. “Don't be stupid, Vera. He means to kill us, and whatever he's doing, he's around here somewhere. Now, help me find something we can use.”

A loud bang against the door again, and this time it sounded like he was kicking the door or running into it. It was hit with so much force that she could see the light through the cracks of the door. She grabbed Vera and backed up towards the back door.

“He can't really get in here!” Vera said, and screamed when a knife came through the door, the wood breaking as he stabbed through it again.

“It looks like he can,” Joan said as she frantically looked for anything they could use to defend themselves.

She smiled when she opened a crate that held a shotgun. How convenient for this cabin to have a firearm. Vera came back holding some flares and Joan nodded. “Good work, Vera. We can use these for getting help.”

Vera shivered, staring at Joan holding the shotgun in her hands. “Have you ever used one of those before?” She asked nervously.

Joan loaded shells into it, and pumped the shotgun as she pointed it at the door. “Yes. Now go!” She yelled as the door burst open, the man running at full speed in their direction.

It had been a long time since she fired one of these. Her heart pounding, she squinted her eyes in the dark as Vera screamed and ran out the door. Joan followed her, running and her legs felt heavy in the snow. Turning around, she fired the gun and missed. He chuckled as he took advantage of the time it took her to fire it again, her bare hands and fingers even more numb now.

Vera fired the first flare into the sky, and she looked towards her in fear as he smiled and took off in that direction. She fired at him again, missing and cursing under her breath.

_You're a horrible shot. Don't be weak and get it together!_

She ran as fast as she could when Vera screamed, and saw the two of them out on the ice. He was slowly moving towards Vera, lifting the knife. Joan took a deep breath, remembering what her father taught her years ago, and the adrenaline helped her as she walked forward.

“You took some of my hair as a memento. Isn't it me you want?” She taunted. He slowly turned around, smiling as he nodded.

Vera stared in horror as he stalked after Joan. She wasn't prepared for the speed at which he ran towards her. Hitting her head onto the ground, she looked up as he grabbed the shotgun away from her and tossed it to the side.

He held the knife against her cheek, and she shuddered in disgust when she felt his warm tongue lick her cheek. He pushed the knife harder against her skin as he leaned down and whispered to her. “I'll kill you first, because she's the weaker one. You and I both know that. I'll make her watch as you bleed out, and then I'll have some fun with her after. She'll wish she was dead when I get done with her. I bet her tears taste sweet.”

Joan's blood was hot with rage, and she smiled and grit her teeth, using all her strength to punch him. He staggered off of her, this time screaming with anger when he lunged at her again. His hands now around her throat, she couldn't breathe as she reached up trying to pull them away from her. She heard a gunshot and he fell on top of her, his blood dripping onto her. Joan gasped and rolled him off of her, reaching up to rub her throat. She watched when Vera walked up holding the shotgun in her hands, looking a little shocked. Blood blossomed out onto the snow, and Joan took the shotgun away from Vera, seeing he was still alive and aimed it towards his head.

Flaring her nostrils, she moved the shotgun towards his knee and fired. He screamed in agony, and she smiled as she crouched down in front of him.

“They say being shot in the knee is the most painful,” she said softly. Joan thought about shooting him in the stomach. It would be so easy just to shoot him in the head but she wanted him to suffer. There was a gurgling sound coming from him and Joan scrunched her nose, turning to Vera as she came up to her.

“He's dying. He'll bleed to death and freeze out here. Please I don't want to see anymore. Let's go back inside and wait for help,” she pleaded. Joan glanced down at him one more time, thinking of how lucky he was that she would listen to Vera.

“All right, we'll wait.”

 

* * *

 

Joan turned up the heater in her house, still not able to get warm enough in the last few days since they were rescued. She put on some slippers and a warm fleece sweater, holding a cup of tea in her hands to warm her. While Joan had returned back to work, she knew Vera was still in shock so she took a few days off. It was hard to not be around her, and Joan often worried about her being alone.

She also couldn't stop thinking of the intimate time they had together, and she wasn't sure what would happen between them now. There was a knock at her door, and she slowly stood up and cautiously looked out the peephole, smiling when she saw Vera.

Opening the door, she hadn't seen Vera in a few days, and she motioned for her to come in. Vera was dressed in a jacket and scarf, some more color to her cheeks as she looked up at Joan. She held up a bottle of wine, smiling sheepishly.

“What's this for?” Joan asked.

“I-I thought we could have it with some dinner,” she said shyly.

Joan lifted her brow. “I don't remember inviting you for dinner.”

Vera blushed a deep red. “Oh, I'm sorry I just thought--”

Joan took the bottle of wine, and smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “Do you like steak?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good, we'll have that... and perhaps you can spend the night?” Joan asked, this time feeling nervous herself.

Vera smiled slowly and nodded. “I'd like that.”

Pouring her a glass of wine, Joan handed it to her as she leaned down and kissed Vera softly on the lips.

“I look forward to it,” Joan whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of that fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
